Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń V
Wergili i Dante napotykają grupę ludzi, którzy zmarli nagłą śmiercią; Jacopo del Cassero, Buonconte di Montefetro i Pia opowiadają poetom swoje losy. 1 Już, zostawiwszy za sobą gromadę :Mar, w tropy Mistrza parłem się skwapliwie, :Gdy, prężąc palec, jedno widmo blade: 4 „Patrzcie — krzyknęło —i niech was zadziwię: :Owy kroczący niżej chłonie ciałem :Słońce i stąpa jak człowiek, co żywie!" 7 Na dźwięk tej mowy lica obracałem. :Spojrzę, tłum duchów ciekawie mię bada, :Zdziwiony owym światła niedopałem. 10 „Czymże uwagę zaprzątasz? — powiada :Mistrz. — I dlaczego kroczysz opieszalej? :Cóż cię obchodzi, co się tutaj gada! 13 Żwawo pójdź za mną; ci niech szepcą dalej; :Mocny jak wieża bądź, co się nie zegnie, :Chociaż się wicher na jej szczyty wali. 16 Człowiek, co chęcią powyż chęci zbiegnie, :Odwłóczy metę, wróg własnej uciesze, :Bowiem osłabia moc w zamiarów ściegnie". 19 Cóż mogłem na to rzec? Jeno: „Już śpieszę!", :Na twarz zwołując wstydu barwy szczere, :Który nam czasem przebaczenie krzesze. 22 Na skos przez ową zaziemską kwaterę :Zbliżał się duchów poczet w naszą stronę :I wiersz po wierszu nucił: Miserere! 25 Kiedy się spostrzegł, że nieprzeniknione :Słońcem ciemniały me ziemskie osnowy, :Usta rozchylił w „O" długie, tłumione. 28 A dwaj, jak gońce, gdy przed huf bojowy :Wybiegną, k'nam się przybliżyli cwałem, :Wołając: „Prosim was, powiedzcie, kto wy?" 31 Na to odpowiedź Mistrza usłyszałem: :„Wracajcie! Swoim donieść to możecie, :Że ciało jego jest prawdziwym ciałem. 34 Jeśli cień jego wstrzymał ich na mecie, :Ta wieść im winna być wystarczająca; :Uszanujcie go, on wam odda w świecie". 37 Nigdy tak szybko gwiazda spadająca :Pierwszych ciemności nocnych nie przepada, :Ni chmur sierpniowych na ubytku słońca, 40 Jak ci wracali, gdzie widem gromada :Stała, i nowym zaś ku nam zawodem :Współbiegli na kształt bezuzdnego stada. 43 „Licznym tu będziesz nawiedzion narodem — :Rzekł Wódz — z prośbami do nas dążą, wnoszę; :Nie stawaj, a próśb słuchaj mimochodem". 46 „O duszo, która idziesz na rozkosze :W powłoce, co się jeszcze życiem cieszy — :Wołali, biegnąc — zatrzymaj się, proszę! 49 Może rozpoznasz kogo z naszej rzeszy, :Byś o nim głosił, wróciwszy z powrotem. :Czemu nie staniesz? Czemu ci się śpieszy? 52 Rozłączyła nas nagła śmierć z żywotem; :Do przedostatnich chwil my w grzechu trwali; :W ostatnich łaski ugodzeni grotem, 55 Win żałujący, skruszeni i biali :Z ciał swych my wyszli, sprzymierzeńcy Pana, :Co nas widoku swego żądzą pali". 58 „Patrzę, nie widzę, by mi była znana :Twarz aby jedna, lecz co wiedzieć płuży, :Pytaj, odpowiem, gromadko wybrana, 61 W imię pokoju, co mię w mej podróży :Z świata do świata szczytnym celem nęci :I wodzi torem takiej zacnej stróży". 64 Tak rzekłem, a on: „Nie trzeba pieczęci :Przysiąg; wierzymy, iż chętna twa wola, :Byleby niemoc nie zwichnęła chęci. 67 Ja pierwszy proszę: jeśli kiedy pola :Obaczysz moje i ziemskie dziedziny :Między Romanią a krajem Karola, 70 Nie poskąp ty mi litośnej daniny: :Niech się modłami za mną wstawią w Fano, :Bym mógł odkupić rychlej swoje winy. 73 Stamtąd ród wiodę; cios, pod którym raną :Wyszła krew, gdzie ja, duch, sprawował życie, :W Antenorydów kraju mi zadano, 76 Kędym biegł znaleźć bezpieczne ukrycie. :Este mię zgubił, co zawzięciej godził, :Niżeli słuszna, na moje zabicie. 79 A gdybym nie był ku Mirze pobrodził, :Gdy mię dopadły zbiry pod Oriaco, :Jeszcze bym dzisiaj pośród żywych chodził. 82 Zbiegłem ku bagnu, lecz, w szuwar i młako :Ugrzązłszy, padłem i mej krwi kałuże :Widziałem sprawą wytoczone taką". 85 Zaś inny mówił: „Niechże cię ku górze :Niosą tęsknoty ku błogosławionym, :Ja zaś litością twą mój cel wysłużę. 88 Buonconta widzisz, Montfeltru baronem :Byłem; nie dbają o mnie moi doma, :Więc tutaj chodzę z czołem powstydzonem". 91 „Jakiż przypadek — pytam — lub kryjoma :Moc tak wywlekła twój trup z Campaldinu, :Że nam mogiła twoja niewiadoma?" 94 Na to cień odrzekł: „U stóp Casentinu :Przepływa rzeczka nazwiskiem Archiano: :Ta nad Pustelnią tryska z Apeninu. 97 Tam, kędy gubi swe pierwotne miano, :Przybiegłem cięty przeokropnie w szyję; :Pieszom biegł, ślady krwawą znacząc raną. 100 Tam wzrok mi zagasł; z imieniem Maryje :Na ustach padłem i w niekrytym grobie :Poległo ciało moje, dziś niczyje. 103 Wróciwszy, prawdę o mej głoś osobie: :Anioł mię boży brał, lecz duch piekielny :Wołał: »Oddaj go, niebieski parobie! 106 Unosisz jego szczątek nieśmiertelny :Za jedną łezkę; ta mi go wydziera! :Ja drugiej cząstce pogrzeb sprawię celny«. 109 Wiadomo-ć, jak to w powietrzu się zbiera :Para wilgotna i zmienia się w wodę, :Skoro kropelki swe chłodem pozwiera. 112 Czart, co złą wolę z rozumem na szkodę :Łączy człowieka, mocą swej natury :Wzbudził mgłę, wiatrem zaburzył przyrodę. 115 Potem dolinę, gdy mrok zapadł bury, :Od Pratomagno aż do gór łańcucha :Tumanem pokrył, pozaciągał chmury: 118 Deszczem brzemienna spadła zawierucha; :Woda przelana za łożysk krawędzie :Zatopem rośnie i w kotliny bucha. 121 Gdy jej posiłku z wielkich strug przybędzie, :W królewskiej rzeki ponosi mię tonie; :Nic jej w szalonym nie powstrzyma pędzie. 124 Skrzepłe me ciało w podameńskiej stronie :Archian nadybał i w Arno je wtoczył; :Krzyż mi rozwiązał, który z rąk na łonie 127 Złożyłem w chwili, gdy mię ból zamroczył; :Po dnie i brzegach kości tłukł w szkielecie, :Na koniec mułem osnuł i spowłóczył". 130 „Ach, gdy wróciwszy, znajdziesz się na świecie, :Gdy żagl wędrówki twojej się pozwija — :Mówiło do mnie teraz widmo trzecie — 133 O mnie pamiętaj, proszę: jestem Pija. :Siena mię rodzi, Maremna zgubiła; :Jakim sposobem — wie ten dobrze, czyja 136 Obrączka wdowę ślubem zniewoliła". Czyściec 05